


Gummy Heart

by Astrohopper



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Multi, Slow Burn, more like love pentagon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrohopper/pseuds/Astrohopper
Summary: What if Haruhi hadn't got gum in her hair or lost her contact lenses?What if she was noticed right away by two twins that instantly wanted her in their life?Fujioka Haruhi was a smart, beautiful girl, but she only seemed to blossom in the light of the host club. They not only became her light but her family.A story that explores the twins experience with a non-host member Haruhi and the experiences of everyone else she held in her life.





	1. Chapter 1

On the first day of class, the twins noticed her immediately, in the years prior they always had someone sit between them to save the sanity of their teachers, but this year was different. 

She was hard not to notice, she was a commoner, the scholarship winner to be exact, but she was pretty. Long brown hair and big brown doe eyes, and regular commoner clothes. 

 

During roll call, they discovered her name was Haruhi. 

They silently watched her, looking at each other occasionally and trying to decipher what her deal was. She was utterly absorbed in her learning, writing notes upon notes and following the teacher's words correctly. 

 

By the end of class, she looked content at her level of notes, smiling the first smile they had ever seen. Hikaru caught himself staring, quickly looking away with a blush. Kaoru, less self-conscious than his brother, continued to watch, transfixed. The twins looked back at each other and grinned mischievously, not even needing to share their plan with each other before they set into action

 

The twins mirrored each other's movements and placed a hand on one of her shoulders each, leaning forward and peering at her notes, before at her, smiling in their iconic host grin, her big eyes staring back in confusion and slight discomfort, they would just have to lay on the charm harder. 

 

“Now, Now, Looks like we’ve found ourselves a cute little study buddy, Hikaru” Kaoru grabbed her notes and flipped through them, much to her dismay, Haruhi just shrugged off their hands and reached for her notes.

 

“Come on, please give those back.” Her voice was prettier than they thought too, but the charade had to continue. 

 

“Kaoru, Maybe we should buy the commoner a school uniform, she would look charming in a proper dress.” Hikaru had placed his hand on her shoulder again to hold her back from lunging at his brother.

 

“My clothes are fine, just give me my stuff back!” Her voice was raising, and if they were careful, the teacher would inevitably yell at them. So thinking quickly, Hikaru gently cupped her face and leaned in close.

 

“I think we can make a deal…” He was full host mode, Kaoru just smirked, waiting for the magic to work on her. 

 

“Not a chance.” using their now proximity she lunged for her notes and shoved them into her bag, rolling her eyes at them. “You two need to learn some manners, especially for some rich kids like you.” with that she shouldered past them and out of the class, quickly walking off to her next destination. 

Kaoru sighed and looked at his brother, who simply shrugged. “Tough crowd. Maybe we should invite her to the club?”

 

“I think she would kill us if we did that.”

 

“I’ll write an invite when we drop off her new uniform then.”

 

* * *

 

 

They observed her from their hiding spot; the girl stood flabbergasted at the balloons and streamers attached to her locker. They had placed two uniforms inside, along with a sundress they had designed that probably would fit her, it wasn't as if the two couldn't tell someone's size by looking at them,  and one rose, the invite to the host club attached. The girl was apparently sharp as she dubiously looked around, she was going to be a hard cookie to crack, but for some reason that only made Hikaru smile wider as she glanced around, locking eyes with him and glaring.

 

Spurred on by her glare, again the twins walked out towards her, accessing their lockers which sat across from hers, talking loudly for the small crowd that had come to see what the fuss of the commoner's locker was. 

 

“Kaaoruuu~ Did you hear? Some of the Bachelors at the Host Club has honoured a student with a special gift” Hikaru glanced back at her, more than happy to see her sharp eyes on him again.

 

“Oh Hikaru, I heard! I hope she pays those Host’s a visit; it would only be fair.” Kaoru noticed the look on his brothers face; this was certainly new to them. 

 

The two snapped back into their roles, snickered and turned to smile at Haruhi, they only knew her a day, and they already had more fun teasing her than anyone else. She wasn’t fazed by their antics as hosts so teasing like the sly foxes they were.

 

Haruhi looked over at them and quickly ripped down the decorations, some girls that had started to watch groaned, whispering about how a commoner could get the Hitachiins attention, which she was probably just a commodity to them. This gained both of their attention, irritation boiling in their stomachs. 

 

“I’m not giving you my notes. But I guess I should see this club of yours… And I’m giving back the dresses! I don't need a handout.”

 

Hikaru smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, Kaoru did the same. “Think of it as a welcoming present.” They said in unison, giving her a wide smile. The contact came from more dismay of the little crowd that had formed. This only egged the twins on as they encircled their arms with her, making sure she had her things before almost dragging her up to the club, smiling the whole way. 

 

The club room was tense, to have a girl dragged into the mix and had her dotted on by the hosts was strange, but to have the girl be a commoner was even weirder, it caused a steady decline of customers until not that many remained. Much to the twins surprise the rest of the hosts grew to like Haruhi just as they had; she was having fun sure, but not by allowing them to charm her with their acting. The twins watched her and Honey-senpai eat a piece of cake, Mori-senpai watching with the faintest of smiles. The two turned to look at each other, whispering now, ignoring a few girls still attempting to regain the affection of the host members.

“Hika...do you think the others see what we see?”

 

“I wouldn’t doubt it, Tamaki has barely left her alone all day, he's fascinated by her, we all are.”

 

Kaoru looked away, recalling what those girls had said about her, he knew she wasn’t just a commodity to them. She was intriguing, she was funny, she was sharp. They all needed her like air, something other than snobbery. 

 

“I guess you’re right.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Haruhi smiled again at them when they walked her out of the campus, her slightly lopsided smile that was guarded. Hikaru decided it reminded him of the summer sunrise, Kaoru was firm that it was a midday breeze. All in all, she had proven to be more fun than they thought, it was new, fresh and exciting. Hopefully, they would have her around tomorrow, and the next day, and forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The next month was filled with teasing Haruhi in class and harassing her for her notes and then teasing her the gradually more frequent amount of times she actually visited the club. 

Kyoya has complained that she was driving away customers, but he had said it with an amused twinkle in his eyes, the twins knew he had appreciated the freshness she brought.

Tamaki annoyed her more than they could ever annoy her, but she seemed to bear it, and even managed to keep him grounded, although he quickly started calling her his daughter and twirling her around, which thankfully, Mori stopped quickly.

Mori and her spoke in hushed tones when they were together as if they were plotting a takeover of a library, he was strangely the most talkative when she was around. 

Honey adored her, even though she didn’t like sweets she still sat with him and tried little bits of dessert, holding Usa-chan on her lap, Listening happily to what stories Honey had for her.

The twins couldn’t admit how much they enjoyed her. In a month she had gone from a study guide to a friend, someone that they genuinely enjoyed being around, someone who could identify who they were with a passing glance.

 

As much as Haruhi slowly grew to love spending time with the boys, she still made sure to respect the club, allowing the boys to do their jobs while she studied in the back, only once most of the guests had left did she come back out to play, or well, did she get dragged out to play.

 

Kyoya usually was the first to reside beside her, she was quiet and allowed him the mental break from the other girls to actually get his own work done. Than a jealous Tamaki would slink over and whine, which dragged the twins, and finally, in fear of missing out some time with Haruhi, Honey and Mori would join them. 

 

Occasionally other girls would come sit with Haruhi talking about things the boys never imagined the girls that frequented the host club to talk about; she was like a host of her own. Kyoya always murmured how she would be a money pile if only she was a boy. 

 

Hikaru knew that probably wouldn't have gone over well for any of them, she wasn’t feminine but he doubted that he would like her as a guy. He just knew that she wouldn’t be as fun as a guy. No other reason. 

 

* * *

  
  


On that particular day the twins were sitting with Haruhi, sandwiching between her as they draped over her on either side, whispering under their breaths to her.

 

“Haru… You should prank the Boss.” Kaoru slinked in closer, which Hikaru mirrored, their eyes locked on Tamaki, who was saying his goodbyes to a particularly pretentious rich girl.

 

“Since when are you allowed to call me Haru? What am I even supposed to do?”

 

“Kiss his cheek on the way out, he’d explode.” Kaoru cupped her cheek, running his thumb over her lips, causing her to recoil and flush slightly, pushing his hands off of her. Hikaru simply looked at his brother, a small, almost nonexistent look of confusion sitting on his face.

 

“Oh, shove off! I wouldn’t do that!” she continued to push Kaoru off of her, which just made him laugh, and caused her to lean back into Hikaru, he had already come back to his senses now, cupping her cheeks and pulling her in close, smirking at how red she got. 

 

“Has our little Haru never kissed anyone?” his breath threatened to catch in his throat by how close she was to him, that was of course until she pushed him off and stood. 

“Come on guys, it's not that weird to not have kissed anyone. I’ve been focused on more important things. How many girls have you kissed?”

The boys laughed and stood beside her, leaning against her from either side, coming in way too close to her face.

“I don’t know, how about you let us kiss you?”

The way her face flushed almost made the teasing seem like a monstrous act, so what if she had never kissed anyone it's not as if they had done any better, the two had never let girls get too close, other than the club of course. Hikaru pulled away slowly, gently placing a hand on Kaoru to pull away with him. The two moved away as if uninterested, their faces a mask that not even the ever perceptible Haruhi could read.

 

“Don’t sulk just because I won't kiss you. It’ll take a lot more than just your host antics to make me to anything like that.”

 

* * *

 

Her words rang in both of their heads that night, the two softly sharing their thoughts about her, dancing around their already realized crush on her.

“She’s dangerous, no one else has ever made me, us-” Kaoru corrected “feel so relaxed, no one has ever just walked into our world.”

“Maybe we should let her, just let her come in and find a home here with us, its better than her commoner life. We’d keep her safe and warm and Mum and Dad would eat her up, we wouldn’t have to worry about the Boss harassing her constantly…” Hikaru sighed, leaning against the bed frame, too often did they scorn at the way Tomahi treated her, like a doll, like she was his daughter- it was borderline creepy.

Kaoru craned his neck to look at his brothers face, as much as they were deep pools, reflecting each other, he could never grasp the complexity of his brothers feelings. It wasn’t as if he was suggesting they both marry her and lock her in a tower, it was more her being their sister; They both knew she wasn’t going to be shared. Despite, as he was just now realizing, they both had what felt to be obvious crushes on her, she was smart, pretty, and above all, she was able to see right through them, through their money, their twin facade, their mischief. Haruhi was the first girl, the two had realized, that they loved.

 

“She wouldn’t come easy, she told us that today.” Hikaru covered his mouth with his hand as if an attempt to hide his flushed cheeks.

“We could ease her into it, invite her over to meet Mum and Dad when they get home.” Kaoru looked out their large bedroom windows, gazing a the lavish gardens they owned.

“A sleepover could work, we could write it off as studying.”

“A...sleepover? You think she’d do it?”

* * *

  
  


“A sleepover??? What are you guys, twelve?” Haruhi looked up at them from her desk, the sparkly invitation still in her hands. 

“We thought you would like it, we need help with the new line and you’re the perfect model for us,” Hikaru explained with a shrug, looking over her head at Kaoru.

“Plus our parents want to meet you, They almost were the ones to send the invitation.”

Haruhi took a moment to think it over, finally sighing and looking first at Hikaru, then at Kaoru, trying to see if anything on their faces would give away their intentions. 

“Fine, I’ll go, but only because your parents have invited me. I don't want to intrude or anything- And I swear, if you tell Tamaki he’ll kill us all!” She pouted slightly, not wanting to be so easily caught in the twins antics. Yet, she had always been caught in their antics, always eagerly wrapping her heart up in them, they were her friends, the first people to ever actually talk to her in class, the first to see past her commoner background. She had to admit that she loved them dearly- She loved everyone at the host club, they had become a family away from home and slowly they had broken down the walls she had set around her heart. 


	3. Princess

 

Haruhi’s dad had once told her that her heart was so sweet it was as if she was made of candy, and that anyone who tried to win her over would just succumb to a toothache and heartbreak. She didn’t believe him for the sole reason that whoever got their heartbroken over her was probably an idiot. 

Speaking of idiots, Haruhi grimaced as the twins steered her towards the school gates, her overnight bag on Hikaru’s shoulder and her bookbag on Kaoru’s. “Guys, I told you not to make a big deal out of this sleepover and look at what you’re doing!” 

“Sorry Haru, We just know that the moment we let you go you’ll run off.” Kaoru grinned at her, stopping them in front of a sleek black limousine.

“Yeah! Just get into the car silly, you did promise you’d come to this!” Hikaru opened the car door for her, which caused Haruhi just to blink and sigh as she slowly slid into the car, pouting very noticeably as the twins followed, sharing Cheshire grins. 

“You guys are so persistent.” She placed her hands on her knees, looking back and forth at them as they sat down on the seat across from her. “I hope I don’t regret this.” 

“We promise you won't! We’ll get some studying in; you’ll get to meet our parents, try on some clothes for them.” Kaoru grinned even wider, the idea of seeing Haruhi in his parents upcoming summer collection, especially the swim collection was enough to make him drool. 

“They are top fashion designers, and you’re the perfect size for their runway clothing.” Hikaru reached out and grabbed her hand from her knee, squeezing it tightly. “You’ll look gorgeous in it all; maybe they’ll even hire you!” 

Haruhi turned bright red, yanking her hand away from him and choosing to look out the window, watching the countryside as they approached the Hitachiin mansion. “There is no way they’ll hire me, all you rich people only care about status.” she huffed, an annoyed expression crossing her face. 

“Their fortune is all self-made” Hikaru explained, shrugging. 

“We aren’t like Honey-senpai or Tamaki; our parents were probably commoners just like you were.” Karou finished for his brother, looking out the window as they pulled into the mansions large entrance, Haruhi couldn’t have visited at a better time of the year, the roses were in full bloom and filled the entire garden and hedge system with a surplus of colours. 

“Oh…” Haruhi pushed some hair behind her ear, stepping out of the limo as a butler opened the car door, waiting for the twins. “I’m sorry, I had no idea, you two don’t act humble at all though, I would have never thought.” She flashed them a smile, teasing them a bit now. 

Hikaru rolls his eyes in sync with Kaoru, and they both grab her arms, leading her inside where more butlers start to help them, taking Haruhi’s bags, removing their shoes, and updating the twins about family affairs.

The whole while Haruhi looks around slightly amazed at the interior design of the home, she thought she had gotten used to how bougie some of her friends were. 

Her eyes widened as she watched a gorgeous couple walk down the elegant and large staircase that sat across from the entrance, Realizing quickly that they had to be Hikaru’s and Kaoru’s parents.

They were gorgeous, dressed in beautiful clothing, their mother wearing a white off the shoulder gown that clung sleekly to her body while their father wore a beautifully fitted suit. Unlike any other rich parents she had seen since she started at Ouran, they had the most relaxed look to themselves, they looked humble and down to earth, comfortable in their skin and their surroundings. 

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Ms.Hitachiin pulled away from her husband and rushed over to Hikaru, settling her hands delicately on her shoulders. “You must tell me Haruhi! Our sons have said so much about you, it's amazing to meet you finally!” she pulls her in for a hug, surprising the girl again, it was weird to have someone hug you so nicely so quickly after meeting you.

“Thank you for letting me come over and stay the night! It means a lot!” Haruhi pulls away from the embrace and bows stiffly, causing the twins to chuckle. Their father walks over and shakes Haruhi’s hand, a relaxed smile painting his face. 

“It’s our honour, any friend of our sons is a friend of the whole family.” He seems to smile with his whole face, now turning to his sons. “Now, you two best behave and treat your guest with dignity! She must be just as smart as she is beautiful, considering she’s going to Ouran. So make us proud!” Hikaru and Kaoru flush and look away, shrugging their shoulders. 

“If she’s so beautiful why don't you get her to try on some of the new collection,” Hikaru says as he walks over to Haruhi, placing a hand on Haruhi’s shoulder, leaning in close to her, Kaoru follows his motions and is about to start talking before his mother cuts him off. 

“Now, Now. You three go study before dinner, Haruhi can model after dinner is done.” Ms.Hitachiin speaks up, giving Haruhi a reassuring smile, which soothes her nerves tenfold. 

 

The twins just shrug and pull her up the stairs, leading her through the elegant hallways to their shared study space. The room was gorgeous, floor to ceiling bookcases covered the back wall while the other was filled with vast windows, a very comfortable sitting area was off to the side near a fireplace that was already lit. Hikaru places Haruhi’s book bag on one of the chairs and sighs, relaxing into a luxurious leather sofa, his brother quickly joining him. Haruhi sits between the two of them and sighs.

“Man, your parents weren’t what I thought- How’d you guys get so mischievous?”

Kaoru shrugs, resting his head on Haruhi’s shoulder. “Our parents weren’t around a lot when we were younger; they’ve been trying to be around more but-”

“Too busy with work, they’re top fashion designers.” Hikaru cuts him off, an annoyed look casting over his face. 

“Hmm, I couldn’t imagine growing up without my dad, but… my mom couldn’t be there, so I guess I can relate.” she sighs deflating a bit into the sofa with her hands gripping the skirt of her dress.

The twins looked into each others eyes, speaking silently for a moment before they stood, grabbing her hands and tugging her up to her feet.

“Haruhi, Let us treat you like a princess, just this once” Kaoru murmurs, resting his head back down onto her shoulder, Hikaru nods and rests his head on her shoulder as well. 

“Just one night where you don’t fight us, where you just let us treat you nice and dress you up.”


End file.
